1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assemblies, especially to a releasable latch used with the case of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Latching device is popularly used with the communication cable connector assembly to cooperate with the corresponding latching structure on the metallic cage in which a receptacle connector is disposed. Different latching devices are operated with different orientations to mate with different latching structures on the cage. The instant invention is related to the latching device which is essentially located on a top side of the connector case with an upward locking hook which is up and down moveable in a vertical direction for unlatching via an actuator which is essentially a pulling tab moveable along a front-to-back direction.